deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect Tournament Round 1 Battle 5: Urdnot Wrex vs. Pong Krell
Users of the Deadliest Fiction On this Battle we are talking about Urdnot Wrex vs. Pong Krell When we look at both of these Warriors we see Warriors who are heavy hitters. Both of these Warriors hit there enemies hard with their weapons and powers. We have One who is a Mercenary and fights for the money, then we have One who supposedly fought for justice but in the end turned out to be a traitor. Both of these Warriors have special abilities, One fought on the front lines and the other would just lead his forces from far away but in the end Only One of these Heavy Hitting Warriors will survive! (Deadliest Warrior Voice) Urdnot Wrex: The Krogan Mercenary who joined the crew of the first Human Spectre Commander Shepard to battle the traitorous Spectre Saren and his Geth Army to prevent the return of the Reapers. VS! Pong Krell The Jedi who lead the Clones of the 501st Legion during the Battle of Umbara with an Iron Fist which lead to the death of thousands of clones even tricking the clones into killing one another. ''' ''IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE HEAVY HITTERS AND WHEN THESE TWO HEAVIES COLLIDE ONLY ONE WILL SHOW!'' ''WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!'' (Deadliest Warrior Intro Theme Plays) ''TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE. AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIORS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOR BEHIND THE WEAPON. TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL, AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION.'' USING INFORMATION FROM OTHER WIKI'S, GAMEPLAY, AND SCENES OF THE WARRIOR IN ACTION WITH HIS WEAPONS, ABILITIES, AND TACTICS. THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL DATA (and the votes of the USERS)WILL BE ENTERED INTO A COMBAT BATTLE TO THE DEATH.TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED........DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome Deadliest Fiction Users to the new Battle Post. Today we look at the Weapons, History, and Abilities of the Two HEAVY HITTING Futuristic Sci-Fi Warriors. '''Urdnot Wrex- '''A famed krogan mercenary and bounty hunter, who is also one of the last Krogan Battlemasters. '''OR Pong Krell- '''A stern Besalisk male Jedi Master who served as a Jedi General during the Clone Wars. Weapons and Abilties of the Heavy Hitters *M-6 Carnifex #Clip Size: 6 #Accuracy: Moderate #Recoil: High #Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic #Fire Rate: 145 RPM #Reload Time: 1.43 s * M-300 Claymore #Clip Size: 1 #Accuracy: Low #Recoil: High #Fire Mode: Single shot #Reload Time:1.5 s *M-8 Avenger #Clip Size: 30 #Accuracy: Moderate #Recoil: Moderate #Fire Mode: Automatic #Fire Rate: 850 RPM #Reload Time: 1.5 s *M-451 Firestorm #Accuracy: High #Recoil: None #Fire Mode: Automatic #Clip Size: 250 *Biotics Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers. *Barrier *Stasis *Throw *Warp (From the Mass Effect Wikia) *Two Double Blade Lightsabers *The Force Backups Battle Notes 5 vs. 3 Wrex and 4 Krogan Mercenaries vs. Pong Krell and 2 Loyal Clones Battleground *Umbara Airbase Battleground Note After finding out about Pong Krell being a traitor Captain Rex secretly contacts a "friend" for help and the "friend" who is The Shadow Broker contacts Wrex and sends him and 4 Krogan Mercs to take out Pong Krell who is guarded by 2 Clones who don't believe Krell is a traitor and are loyal to him. Warriors In Action Personal Weapon/Abilities Edges '''Weapons Edge: EVEN: While Krell has two Double Bladed Lightsabers Wrex brings in an arsenal of deadly weapons from close range-long range. Abilities Edge: EVEN: Both Biotics and The Force are pretty well evened out as both cna do stuff like push, levitate and more. Backup Edge: Urdnot Wrex: Even if there were Five Clones they still wouldn't stand a chance against the more powerful, and bred for War Krogan Mercs even if they are mercs and don't have the training of an army. '' ''X-Factor Evaluation Wrex-Krell 80 Training 95 Edge Pong Krell Pong Krell was put through the training of becoming a Jedi which helps him focus his mind to use the force, fight in the dark using sense and more tougher stuff. 95 Combat Experience 87 Edge Urdnot Wrex During the Clone Wars Pong Krell would lead his troops from far away while his troops did most of the fighting no matter what. Wrex was always fighting on the front lines always fighting and never backing down from a fight. 100 Audacity 100 Edge Even Unless forced to Krell would fight. Both of these Heavy Hitters would always fight and never retreat and both had the bravery to charge in even if they were outnumbered. '' '''96 Discipline 80' Edge Urdnot Wrex Wrex would always stay loyal to whoever hired him as long as he got payed with the exception of Saren. While Krell was trainined in the Jedi for Discipline he technically went AWOL because of his vision that the Jedi and the Republic were going to loose the war and he was going to become Count Dooku's new aprrentice. '' '''95 Dominance 25' Edge Urdnot Wrex Wrex's Clan followed his ideas becasue the rest of the Krogan wanted to go to war because of the genophage but he was a voice of reason and saw that if they went to war they would be decimated as they genophage prevented them for replenishing their numbers and he soon gained the loyalty of other clans. When looking at Pong Krell while he was recognized as a successful General of the Clone Wars he was also known as the General with the highest Clone death rate. He even developed negative feelings toward the troops under his command.'' During the Umbara campagin he was even more hated by the clones as his plans during the Battle of Umbara lead to the death of thousands of clones especially when he told the clones that the Umbarans were now dressed as clones and to be on the lookout. When the 501st the legion he was commanding fought agaisnt the 212th they both found out that they had been killing their own brothers becasue of Pong Krell. They knew that Pong Krell had lied to them and knew he was a traitor then. Pong Krell was hated by the majority of Clones from before they even found out he was a traitor. '' Personal Edge: I give my vote to Urdnot Wrex. While Krell has two Double Bladed Lightsabers, Wrex has the majority of X-Factors on his side including the important X-Factors of Combat Experience, Discipline, and Dominance. He has the more loyal soldiers who are tough and will continue to fight no matter what. ALRIGHT BATTLE IS THOUGHT OFF, VOTES ARE IN NOW LET'S SEE WHICH HEAVY HITTER '' 'IS DEADLIEST!' The Battle Wrex: Krell: On the planet Umbara in the Republic controlled airbase Pong Krell and 2 Clones are walking through the airfield however the three notice that there are no other clones out and no sounds are heard except the sound of gunfire far away from the airfield. A shadowy figure moves around a Umbaran ship unknown to the Jedi and Clones just then one of the clones yell "Sir Look!" The Clone says and points in the direction of three strange creatures. "Who are you" Krell asks "First things first are you Pong Krell?" The stranger asks "Yes I am" Krell says "My name is Wrex. Let's just say their's a little bounty on your head and I'm hear to collect it." Wrex says One of the clone raises his DC-15s but Wrex raises his M-8 Avenger and fires 10 shots into the clone . The other clone raises his gun but Krell puts his hand up ordering the clone to hold fire. "I am Pong Krell and Jedi do you really think you can kill me!" Krell says "Why not you're not immortal or anything." Wrex says Wrex orders the other Mercs to shoot at Krell and all just then two other Krogan Mercs hiding near Umbaran ships pops out and all 4 Krogan Mercs open up on Pong Krell who unsheathes his two Double Bladed Lightsabers and starts deflecting shots while the Clone opens up on one of the Krogan Mercs near one of the Umbara fighters. While he is able to hit the Krogan Merc 4 times the Kinetic Barrier absorbs the damage and so the Clone notices a tank nearby and shoots it causing the ship and the Krogan Merc to get blown to smitherins . Wrex however uses his Biotics on the Clone and lifts the Clone up into the air and shoots at him with his M-8 Avenger and kills the clone as he hovers in mid-air . "What's this I don't sense the Force in you what was that?" Pong Krell says "A liitle something I like to call Biotics." Wrex says Wrex fires at Pong Krell with his M-8 Avenger but Krell blocks all the shots and redirects a few at Wrex and hit the M-8 destroying the gun. Krell uses the Force to push all three Krogans back but the Krogan Merc next to the fighter continues to be a problem and so Krell uses the Force to destroy the landing gear of the fighter the Krogan is next to and the fighter falls onto the Krogan and crushes the Krogan Merc . One of the Krogan Mercs pushed back gets up yells and charges at Krell while firing his M-8 Avenger. Krell uses his Lightsabers to continue to block the shots and as soon as the Krogan gets close enough Krell uses one of his free hands to Force Pull the Krogan towards him and cuts him through the waist cutting the Krogan in half . Wrex helps the other Krogan Merc up and takes out his M-6 Carnifex and him and the other Krogan Merc fire at Krell who jumps into the air and flies towards Wrex and the Krogan Merc and kicks Wrex square in the face sending him flying back. The Krogan Merc tries to fire his M-8 Avenger at the back of Krell's head but without looking Krell cuts the gun in half and stabs the Krogan in the stomach with both of his Lightsabers and the Krogan Merc falls down dead . Krell begins to walk towards Wrex who manages to get up and continues to fire his M-6 but Krell easily deflects the shots until Wrex runs out of ammo. Krell uses the force to lift up some crates and throws them at Wrex who uses his Biotics to stop them in mid-air and redirect them towards Krell who just cuts them in half with his lightsabers. Krell then uses the force to pick up tons of crates and throws them at Wrex who manages to put up a Biotic Barrier to protect him from the crates. Krell then starts to run towards Wrex. Wrex waits for the right moment and as soon as Krell gets close enough Wrex pulls out a M-451 Firestorm and fires it at Krell who backflips barely dodging the Flamethrower. Wrex charges at Krell and continues to spew flame from the M-451 but Krell uses the Force to use a crate to knock the Firestorm out of Wrex's hands. Krell goes in for the kill but not before Wrex sends a strong burst of Biotic energy at Krell making him loose one his his lightsabers but it isn;t enough to stop Krell who jumps over Wrex and stabs Wrex through the stomach as he turns around. Krell begins to smile and says "It's Over." However he hears the sound of a gun and turns his head to see Wrex who is alive aiming his M-300 Claymore at his head. "Now it's over." Wrex says and pulls the trigger of the Claymore obliterating Krell's head . The headless body of Pong Krell falls down dead and Wrex yells in victory and limps off to get the reward from the Shadow Broker. '''Winner:Urdnot Wrex' ' ' Final Stats This Battle was very very close but in the end Wrex ended up Barely Victorious Winning Battles out of 5,000 Urdnot Wrex-Pong Krell 2,501-2,499 In the head to head Weapons/Abilities Comparison While both tied in Weapons Wrex dominated in the Abilities cateogry as his Biotics proved to be more better use for combat to the peace keeping Force. But it was his advantage in the X-Factors of Combat Experience, Discipline, and Dominance that helped seal the Victory Expert's Opinion While Krell was a skilled fighter up close and was well trained. Wrex's Biotics were more effective as they are actually used and made for combat where as the force is more of a peace ability. Wrex was born to be a Warrior he had the Combat Experience, he had the Discipline, he had the Dominance to lead others to fight. Krell didn't have any of that he had others fight for him, he wasn't disciplined enough to not betray the Republic, he was hated by all of the Clones these factors brought the downfall of the traitorous Jedi. Category:Blog posts